This invention relates to a remote control system of mobile objects (hereinafter referred to generally as the "mobile") which enables a plurality of auto-pilot (unmanned) mobiles to detect any obstacles and rough road on their forward route while recognizing their own positions on the route map and to move while avoiding these obstacles and rough road.
Unmanned operation of mobiles such as bulldozers, crane cars, dump cars, and the like, has been attempted in order to eliminate or reduce man power. For providing unmanned and automatic operation of these mobiles, a technique which enables the mobiles to recognize their own positions on the route map is of the utmost importance. For use as a method which makes it possible for the mobiles to recognize their positions, a system is known in which optical or electromagnetic guide lines are arranged in the route and a range-range system in which radio waves are transmitted and received between two fixed stations and the mobiles to recognize the positions of the mobiles.
However, these conventional systems are not free from the following drawbacks:
1. The route of the mobile is limited by the set position of the guide line.
2. A large number of communication channels are necessary to detect the positions of a large number of mobiles and it is difficult to differentiate received waves from many transmitting channels and to prevent radio cross-talk between a large number of mobiles.
3. A technique for automatically detecting and avoiding any obstacles and any irregularities existing on the scheduled route of the mobile has not yet been established.
In view of the problems described above, the development of a remote control system capable of moving, accurately and reliably, various types of mobiles such as a bulldozer, a crane car, a tractor, or the like, to a desired position and making them perform a predetermined operation through an unmanned control at the work site has long been desired in the fields of civil engineering, mining industry, agriculture, and the like.